


EMA After Party Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [121]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone slips something into Jared's drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMA After Party Gone Wrong

Jared plopped down beside his bandmate, a sigh leaving the vocalist. “Ah, there’s the life of the party,” Tomo greeted, chuckling when Jared flicked him off, but frowned when he heard his friend groan, “You okay dude?”

                “Yeah, go back to drinking your, uh, tingly ketchup or whatever that drink is called.”

                Tomo blinked, “Fruit punch, but tingly ketchup is good too I guess.”

                Jared rolled his eyes before clenching them shut, “Jesus.”

                “Jay?” Tomo’s eyebrows furrowed before turning to slap Shannon on the arm, “I think something wrong with your brother.”

                Shannon turned, his attention instantly leaving the group of women at the bar, to his brother, “What’s wrong?”

                Jared waved his hand, “Nothing, go back to daydreaming a lay.”

                “Hey, the way those girls are looking at me, it isn’t gonna be just daydreaming.” Shannon remarked with a smirk.

                Jared snorted and looked away, taking a sip of his drink, “Right. Just no mini-Shanimals, not until you –ugh.”

                Shannon frowned, “Bro?”

                Jared shook his head, “Fine, dizzy spell.”

                Shannon stood and knelt in front of his brother, “Jay, look at me,”

                Jared glanced at his brother, a hand still on his right temple, and raised an eyebrow when Shannon swore.

                “Your pupils are blown,”              

                “Someone drugged him?” Tomo asked, shocked.

                “How?” Jared mumbled.

                Shannon looked at his drink, “Where did you get this?”

                “From a waiter,” Jared grumbled, “Damn it, this is an EMA afterparty, how the hell does this – ugh.”

                “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

                Jared nodded and allowed his brother to stand up and usher him from the party, ignoring the questions that were being shouted and the bemused looks.  “Shan,” Jared mumbled, “I’m gonna-“ 

                “Just wait until we back to the bus, alright? Then you can pass out, but not now Baby Jay,” Shannon whispered, “We’re almost there.”

                Jared nodded and felt his way up the stairs, his brother behind him. Once there, Shannon pushed him to his bunk and laid him down. Jared weakly smiled before closing his eyes.  Shannon let out a deep, shaky breath. “I’m going back to the party.”

                Tomo raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

                “Damage control,” Shannon answered as he opened the door, “And I’m gonna find the fucker that did this.”


End file.
